goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Garoh
Garoh (ポピーチー村 Popiichii Village) is a small village located in the south-central region of Osenia and west of the Balloo Range. It first appeared in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Well hidden from the naked eye, the village sits within the depths of a mountain, only accessible by climbing up the stairs and moving heavy tree bark that blocks the way. Description Garoh is a village of werewolves, a race of humans with the ability to transform into an anthropomorphic wolf by looking at the sight of the full moon. Many years ago in their past, people viewed the werewolves as a cursed race and would burn them alive in a rite known as "purification". Because of this, the werewolves had no choice but to hide in the mountains and mask their curse, or as some people see it, a gift. Whenever travelers come across the mountain and find the werewolf village, the villagers pretend to act as if werewolves don't exist. For Felix and his party, when they arrived in Garoh during a full moon, the villagers had to cloak themselves in order to prevent themselves from looking at the moon. Connections between Garoh and Air's Rock The werewolves of Garoh are Jupiter Adepts. They gain their power from a mountain called Air's Rock. Air's Rock is a sacred mountain that blesses the element of wind, Jupiter. As a tradition, when werewolves come of age and wisdom, they can choose to climb Air's Rock and learn the power of Reveal, an ability only learned by Jupiter Adepts. Master Maha, the chief of the village, learned Reveal himself, but ended up losing his human form in the process. Being the source of the villagers' access to wind Psynergy causes the village to become very dependent on the mountain for Psynergy resources. Without it, werewolves would not be Adepts. Vendors Garoh's Inn is located in the bottom right part of the village and costs 8 coins per Adept. Note: The weapon and armor shops are closed until Felix meets with Master Maha. Collectibles Items * Elixir: Found in the jar between the two beds inside the Inn. * Nut: Found in a barrel outside the top left house. * Sleep Bomb: Found in the blue jar inside the upper left house. * Smoke Bomb: Found in a barrel outside the Inn. * Hypnos' Sword: Found in a chest near the pool. Reveal is needed in order to reach it. Players must take a hidden exit in the caves beneath Garoh. Djinn * Ether has been staying with Maha until Felix and Co. arrive. After returning to talk with Maha the following morning, he decides to let Ether travel with Felix's party. Story When Felix's party first arrives in Garoh, they see a young werewolf rushing into the village. With their curiosity (or at least Kraden's) getting the better of them, they decide to follow the werewolf. When they approach a peculiar stone structure in the village, Master Maha uses Reveal to come out of the structure and dashes back inside upon spotting them. By having Sheba cast Reveal, it is possible to follow him inside the rock, which turns out to be the entrance to a maze-like cavern. While exploring the cave, Felix and Co. find the werewolf child running around. By chasing him to the back of the cave, Felix manages to bring Maha out of hiding. During their meeting with Maha, Kraden begins to explain to him about Adepts and Psynergy, until Maha decides to continue the conversation in the morning. By returning to Maha's cave later, he and Kraden begin discussing how the people of Garoh became werewolves in the first place. Maha believes the ability to transform into wolves is simply an evolutionary defense, similar to how pillbugs and hedgehogs change shape for protection. Kraden then resumes his explanation of Psynergy, ultimately leading up to the Psynergy Stones in Mt. Aleph. Sheba then suspects that the strong winds from Air's Rock may have carried particles of its Psynergy Stones all the way to Garoh, which explains why they can use Whirlwind and Reveal. Master Maha then gives them the Jupiter Djinni Ether to aid them on their journey. Etymology The town's name is a play on the word "garou", which in old French means "wolf man". Hence, Loup-Garou means "werewolf". Trivia *If you enter Garoh for the first time Post-reunion, Isaac's party is not scripted in and the cut-scenes play through as normal with only Felix's party shown. Category: Places in Osenia Category: Towns and Settlements